


A Spark to Ignite the Flame

by January_Fox



Series: Marvel Wizarding Universe (MWU) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Friendship, Hogwarts AU, Infinity Gems, Infinity Stones, Kid Avengers, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January_Fox/pseuds/January_Fox
Summary: Twelve years ago Thanos was defeated and a time of peace was formed. Now Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Tony Stark come to Hogwarts unaware of the destiny ahead of them.Hogwarts AU1ST BOOK IN THE SERIES





	1. Magic in the air

The moment the man in the suit walked into the tent Clint knew something was off.  
The young blond haired boy was minding his day preparing for the circus show later that night by practicing his archery when the man came.  
He was balding, middle-aged and carried a black briefcase, to a normal person he looked like an everyday man on a business trip but Clints keen eyes can spot the way he surveys his surroundings and twitches his hand as if ready for a fight.  
The man approached one of the technicians, Nancy, and started talking to her. When she pointed in Clints direction he pretended to be inspecting his arrows.  
Out of the corner of his eye he sees the man walk towards him and hopes the cops hasn’t caught him for stealing that sweatshirt that other day.  
“Clinton Barton” asked the man.  
“The one and only,” Clint replied with a fake smiled plastered on his face. “I don’t want any Girl Scout cookies so you can go on your way now.”  
The man didn’t react but instead pulled out a thick envelope “I am Phil Coulson and I am here to give you this,” he handed the envelope to Clint.  
The blue eyed boy just stared at Coulson “my mom told me not take stuff offered from strangers .”  
“Just take the envelope Mr Barton,” he grumbled.  
Clint reluctantly took the envelope and opened it.  
Dear Mr Barton,  
We are pleased to inform you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding.

Clint looked up with a raised eyebrow “you’ve got to be kidding me.” He said laughing half-heartedly.  
Coulson shook his head “this is no joke,” he pulled a long thin stick out of his pocket and pointed it at one of the long forgotten boxes on the ground “Wingardium Leviosa!”  
Clint dropped the letter in shock as the box flew several feet in the air.  
Coulson looked at him “you can do these things too.”  
Clint blinked, he remembered when he was younger and his father would be off on one of his drunken rages he had almost gotten close to hitting his mother when, at six years old, somehow managed to angle a vase at his fathers head, knocking him unconscious but his mother safe, even though Clint was on the other side of the room, maybe this stuff wasn’t so crazy.  
Then another thought came to Clints mind.  
“Can my brother do this stuff?” He voiced aloud.  
Coulson shook his head “you are what as known as a Muggleborn, muggle is a term for non-magical, and a Muggleborn is one born of muggle parents and their whole direct family is muggle, but one has the ability over magic,” he gestured towards the younger boy “ in which cause, you.”  
Clint nodded, after a beat of silence Coulson put his briefcase down.  
“Now to explain our world so the children cast a jelly jinx curse on you and get confused.”  
Okay Clint thought tonight’s going to be a long night.


	2. Encounter in the Alleyway

      “If you don’t stand still soon,”Janet van Dyne glared down Steve “I will feed you to the Gringotts dragon.”

Steve rolled his eyes, it was typical for Janet to get annoyed at his fidgeting while he was being fitted for a uniform,but he couldn’t help it. After all he would be going to Hogwarts finally, his mother had told him stories about her time at Hogwarts and how much an adventure it is.

“I’m sorry Madame but my Mom said i am going to Richard’s to get a wand!” He said brightly.

Mom had been wary about letting him go because of his condition, luckily he had been better this past year that she had been able to let him try, to Steve’s delight.

Janet gasped mockingly and pulled on the the threads on the back of his soon-to-be cloak “Mr.Richards is more important than me, Stevie darling I’ve known you since before you were even born”

Steve laughed, Janet was a thin, mousy haired woman who ran a small boutique in Diagon Alley called van Dyne Boutique, she has been a family friend for many years.

The bell on the door tinkled, they turned their heads as a blonde haired woman with a large brown bag walked in.

“I’m almost done Sarah,” Janet said turning back to her work, “your son is as fidgety as a bird.”  
Sarah Rogers smiled “there is no need to rush, I just came from getting the required books from Florish and Blotts” she held up the bag for the other two to see.  
“Thank you Mom.” Steve replied  
“Okay,” Janet took her thread and needle away “I’m finished” she announced proudly.  
The small Rogers family thanked her, payed the money and Sarah promised to have tea with Janet on Sunday.  
They made their way out into the busy street and walked to a dark building titled Richard’s Wand Shop.

“They are having it moved before we can get our hands on it,” Steve heard a voice whisper near him, he strained to listened.  
“It could just be a ploy, maybe they our just trying to trick us.” Another lower pitched voice snapped at the other.  
“For them to go through all—“ the voices faded away as Sarah ushered Steve towards the Wand Shop.

——————————

When they walked in, Reed Richards, a man with dark hair that was graying, was helping a blonde haired girl Steve’s age. The shop was very crowded due to the blonde girls parents and one other family.  
“Welcome,” Mr.Richards hollered towards Sarah and Steve, “Get in line with the other customers, I will get to you soon.”  
Steve took his place behind a dark skinned black hair boy, who had turned to look at him.  
“I’m Sam Wilson,” he introduced with a kind smile, “nice to meet you.”  
Steve shook his hand “Steve Rogers,”  
“So you are going to Hogwarts too?” Sam asked conversationally  
Steve nodded with excitement, the chance to learn spells and charms delighted him. “Do you know what house you’ll be in?”  
Sam shook his head “i don’t really know, but i would really love to be in Gryffindor because I’m not nerdy like a Ravenclaw, that’s for sure, and god forbid Slytherin—“  
“You shouldn’t stereotype a person just on their house,” a small girl with shoulder length red hair and startling green eyes who had just entered a few moments ago scolded Sam.  
Sam scowled “who the heck are you?”  
The girl stuck her hand out “i am Natasha Romanov and I’ll be your classmate for the next seven years,”  
Steve watched the exchange as they squabbled for several minutes over the Hogwarts house system with amusement when the Blonde girl moved to leave.  
“Have a nice day Ms.Danvers!” He turned to Sam, who was busy glaring at Natasha. “Now it’s your turn.”  
Sam moved forward and looked back at the other two preteens.  
This isn’t over he mouthed at Natasha.  
She and Steve glanced at each other and shared smiles, the encounter in the alleyway completely forgotten.


End file.
